NOVELA, ¿CIGÜEÑA? Y LA GRAN BATALLA
by yuuki haruno
Summary: En una tranquila tarde, se podían apreciar a unos ninjas que veían television... pero muy cerca de ellos se acecaba unos pequeños peligros que harán muchas preguntas... ¿De donde vienen los bebés? y ¿Que es el Sexo?


bueno, este es mi nuevo fic

que está basado en cuando mis pequeños sobrinitos le preguntaron a mis primos de donde vienen los bebés.

y pues nadie sabia que decir, pero para entonces, mis pequeños sobrinitos que son mi vida, ya me habían preguntado a mi y pss les dije lo de la cigueña, y se lo creyeron todo.

los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

y cuan mas quisiera que fueran mios, pero no se puede.

y un fuerte abrazo a todos porque ya va a ser navidad.

* * *

**NOVELA, ¿CIGÜEÑA? Y LA GRAN BATALLA.**

En una pequeña villa a las afueras del país del fuego, se encontraba una "Casita", de color blanco de la mitad de la pared para arriba; y de la mitad para debajo de color azul oscuro. Tenía dibujado unos extraños abanicos redondos, que parecía más bien un objeto olvidado de Halloween, en vez de un antiguo y viejo escudo de un clan. Sus ventanas eran de un color negro, en los marcos, y unas líneas irregulares doradas con toques ¿Rosas?; éstas, tenían un barandal pequeño, en donde había macetas de flores, azaleas, azucenas, bonsáis… La puerta era de un café marrón, pareciendo el tronco de un árbol, recién cortado y hecho. Tenía un jardín inmenso en la parte delantera, el cual tenía un caminito rodeado de matorrales de todo tipo de rosas y otras plantas, había de todos los colores, formas, tamaños y olores… conjunto a él, se encontraba un pequeño lago de color cristalino; por encima de este se encontraba un puente, con un barandal de color blanco, con aplicaciones y… otra vez los abanicos redondos.

Todo parecía estar en una inmensa tranquilidad, sin ruido alguno; los pájaros estaban riendo cada que veían a un pequeño cuervo negro estrellarse en la ventana, que estaba reluciente; los gatos estaban cantando y maullando la canción de los Aristogatos y unos bailaban como el gato con botas. El sol, estaba descansando en unas vacaciones en Venus, por lo cual estaba haciendo más calor de lo normal.

De repente se escuchan unos gritos de dolor dentro de la casa y apenas se alcanzan a percibir unos simples quejidos. Cinco minutos después se oyen unas carcajadas a risa abierta.

_Dentro de la casa… en la televisión: Novela_

_-¡Noooo!, por favor no te mueras – decía la protagonista de la novela, derramando lágrimas. – Estoy… espe…rando un hi…jo Tuyo – dijo al borde del desespero, su voz flaqueó, y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora._

_-__- Watashi no koto wa shinpai shinaide kudasai. – apenas pudo pronunciar la oración, cuando de pronto, aparece un vochito, el cual traía a ocho personas dentro. Todas eran japonesas de vista._

-Orokamono wa, anata ga yatte iru. Bōdan chokki o motarasu _– le preguntó, un señor de avanzada edad, el cual parecía que era el padre del muchacho._

_-Watashi wa tada, sukuriputo o tsugi no – contesta con mala gana._

_-Etto, que hacen ustedes aquí. – cuestionó en voz alta la protagonista._

_-No nada, solo convenciendo a mi hijo que… ¿se case contigo?...- dijo un poco nervioso el japonés._

_-Ehh, pues yo… no… si… no… si… helado… si…. no… sexo… bebe…carne con mermelada de fresa… no… si… no… - así seguía diciendo la protagonista._

_El señor se acerca a la muchacha protagonista y le dice con una lentitud de los más de mil demonios que existen en esa novela. _

_-Yo… yo… yo… soy… Tu… - la joven no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el señor, porque estaba más concentrada buscando que comer, porque traía mucha hambre. Giró de repente la cabeza y se encuentra con una asquerosa y podrida caja de pizza, que estaba medio abierta, en el pie del bote de basura, en el cual se alcanzaba a ver un trozo de esta. – Pa…dr…e… - concluyó. _

_El vochito, se empezó a mover lentamente, nadie se daba cuenta.- Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… UNO… - todos los que estaban de espectadores, empezaron a contar hasta que chocó con….el bote de basura y aplastó la pizza._

_-¡Nooo!... – cinco minutos después. - ¡Se veía delicioso!, ¡Apetecible!, ¡Sexy!... Kami ¿Porqué me odias? – todos tenían una gotita de sudor en su cabeza al ver como lloraba la protagonista, por un simple pedazo de pizza._

_-¡RENUNCIO! – se escuchó en el fondo una voz proveniente, del que una vez "estaba herido". – No puedo trabajar sin que me admiren demasiado. Ya sé que soy el más sexy del mundo, pero no es para hacer tanto escándalo, diciendo a los mil vientos que soy delicioso… pero bueno. Y aparte, YO no puedo ser el padre de tu hijo… porque…. Yo… yo… soy… Tu padre. – cuando termina de decir la frase, se desabrocha un botón que al parecer estaba en su nuca, se baja el imperceptible cierre y sale ¿de nuevo? El mismo señor con el que estaba platicando la protagonista._

_A todos se les cae otra gotita de sudor, más gruesa que les llegó hasta los pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-Entonces, ¿De quién es mi hijo? – pregunta con una vena apenas hinchada en su cabeza._

… _si quieren seguir viendo esta novela, no olviden sintonizar el canal: ¡We Love U.S.! La próxima semana._

_Hasta la próxima amigo._

_Fin de la novela…_

Todos los presentes en esa sala, estaban más atontados y confundidos que nunca, unos decían que hablaban japonés y después español; otros de que como es posible que se haya embarazado y le dijera que él era el padre, si apenas lo conoció.

-Fue un asco de novela – dijo una rubia de ojos celestes como el… no se me ocurre nada… bueno en fin… su nombre era Ino y el apodo de toda su vida puesto por su mejor amiga era "Cerda". Porque en realidad su amiga lo decía porque… capitana del equipo Anbu 8.

-Te apoyo, no sé porque le gusta eso a la Feíta. – dijo un hombre bien formado, con cuerpo musculoso, piel blanca como la leche, ojos oscuros que parecen que carecen de brillo, y para terminar cabello negro. Su nombre es Sai Yamanaka (YH: no se me su apellido). Igualmente capitán del equipo Anbu 6.

-Uhm, ya quisieran ver una novela mejor, si ésta está buenísima, ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?. – se defendió una muchacha de cuerpo escultural, ojos color jade, sonrisa de Diosa y cabellos de un extraño color rosa pastel. Su nombre es Sakura… Uchiha Sakura. Alumna de la Hokage, medi-ninja, y capitana del equipo 3 del Anbu.

-Está aceptable ¿Creo?... – respondió un hombre que estaba más que como Kami manda; cuerpo de infarto, ojos negros profundos y misteriosos, cabello azabache, labios de estrella de rock, carnosos y suaves al simple contacto; padre de dos hijos y esposo de la Sra. Sakura. Capitán del equipo 1 de Anbu.

-Estás loco ¿Verdad?- preguntó otro hombre igual que como Kami manda, igual de papasote, de ojos hermosos color azul aguamarina, cabello rubio y cuerpo fornido. Él era Uzumaki Naruto. Mejor amigo de Sasuke, esposo de Hinata Hyuga, siendo ella la madre de tres pequeños niños rubios hiperactivos Capitán del escuadrón 2 Anbu.

-Yo creo que la novela estuvo…estuvo…mas… que... ¡Fantástica! – gritó a todo pulmón una muchacha no tan joven de aproximadamente unos treinta años, cabello en forma de dos chonguitos, ojos cafés y de carácter norma, dueña de una tienda de karate y maestra de esta. Sus alumnos la llamaban Miss Tenten-chan o Tenten-Sensei Waa. (Grito de guerra para los que no tienen imaginación). Esposa del primo de Hinata Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga.

-Etto… no estuvo… tan mal – dijo tímidamente la Sra. Uzumaki.

Todos los presentes en la sala empezaron a discutir sobre si la novela estuvo buena o no, pero lo que no se percataron es que debajo de las escaleras de la sala, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que todos sus hijos desde el más grande hasta el más chiquito.

Los que encabezaban el grupo de los "niños que espían a sus papás cuando les prohíben ver la tele porque ya es muy noche" eran nada más y nada menos que:

Uzumaki Minato…. 6 años

Uchiha Itachi….. 6 años

Uchiha Yuuki…. 6 años

Ellos estaban armados con todos los recursos que necesitarían para esconderse de sus padres, y poder salir ilesos después de que se enteren de que durmieron a sus abuelas con un tremendo y horrible olor producto de uno de los herederos Uzumaki.

Detrás de los "lideres" por así decir, se encontraban:

Hyuga Zero….. 5 años

Hyuga Mayu….5 años

Azura Yamanaka….5 años

Uzumaki Kushina….. 4 años

Uzumaki Konohamaru.. 2 años

Este último se hallaba en una cangurera que traía Minato, por detrás de su espalda.

Poco a poco, todos los "niños" fueron acercándose mas y mas hacia donde estaban sus padres, con la intención de preguntarles que significaban aquellas dos palabras que no entendían para nada, y que querían averiguar.

-Todosh vamos a contarar hasta el cinkito; yo digo uno, ustedes dos – apuntó a los gemelos Uchihas – dos – tú, el tres – señaló a Mayu – cuatritos, lo va a decir Zero, ¿Ta weno? – cinkito lo va a decir Konohamaru ¡Entendido! – gritó Minato, provocando que todos le hicieran un signo con las manos para que se callara, porque sino los iban a descubrir.

Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo cuando empezaron a contar.

-Uno – dijo Minato sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. – dosh - contestaron a la vez Itachi y Yuuki, la ultima se encontraba tomando fotos de la próxima escena del crimen – tre – mencionó Mayu, que llevaba consigo una espada de kendo (regalo de Naruto por su 5to cumpleaños) – cuatritos – apenas se escuchó audible a 1 metro cuadrado a la redonda que fue dicha por Zero – Cinkito – al decir dicha palabra, el pequeño Konohamaru hizo sonar su sonaja para que empezara la "Gran batalla".

…

..

.

En la esquina de un sillón se podía apreciar a un rubio de ojos azules que tenía la cara deformada a causa del dolor que le estaba dando su hijo menor, el cual estaba enrollado en su cuello con las piernas por delante pegándole con un peluche muy pero muy duro, que le había regalado su tío Sasuke para que molestara a su papá. Mas debajo de su cabeza se veía un niño un poco más grande de cabellos rubios, iguales a los de su padre, pero con ojos de su madre; este estaba mordiendo la pierna de su padre, encajándole sus zorrunos colmillos heredados por su padre.

A un lugar de diferencia se encontraba un hombre alto con cabello azabache, el cual estaba siendo dominado con una mirada de cachorro de su "tierna" hija la cual estaba tomando fotos de todo lo que estaba pasando, sin olvidar de molestar a su "cariñoso" padre, cuyo tenía unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas, a causa de que su pequeña vida (hija) le había jalado estas.

Enfrente de el de cabellos azabache, había una rubia despampanante, que estaba siendo babeada por su hija la cual miraba burlona a su madre, porque sabía que la debilidad de su madre era ver a tantos "chamacos", causándole un terrible pánico al imaginarse a ella misma con otra pequeña "criatura". En cambio su esposo, que estaba en el sillón de alado del de ella, miraba nervioso a su queridísima esposa, que sufría a causa de una "inocente criatura"; pero después recordó que _"los niños están aquí para divertir y para ser castrados por sus madres"_.

En el piso, revolcándose del dolor a causa de la risa, se encontraba la heredera Hyuga, que estaba siendo atacada por su propia hija, que le estaba dando cosquillas en la parte más sensible del abdomen. Su hija, estaba roja, como un tomate (Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenia la nariz, roja como un tomate…me desvié del tema) al tener que hacer eso, pero era por el bien de su educación, aprender dos nuevas palabras en un día, se repetía en la mente.

Sobre la mesa, se encontraban dos niños, que estaban en posición de combate, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba su queridísima madre, la cual había sacado dos cuerdas, de quien sabe donde, con la cual pensaba atar a sus pequeños hijos, y meterlos al sótano de la casa torturándolos a entrenar karate durante todo el día sin ver las caricaturas de los padrinos mágicos. El esposo, de la susodicha, solo negaba con la cabeza, al ser ya tan familiar esa forma de comportarse, aunque a veces le avergonzara, admitirlo, pero tenía una familia loca que amaba demasiado. A veces se compadecía de su prima, por tener tres santos demonios.

Debajo de la mesa que se encuentra en medio de los sillones, se alcanzaba a percibir una cabellera rosa, que estaba siendo apachurrada en bolita por su primogénito, el cual llevaba un recipiente con baba de gorila (gel de cabello para los hombres=xD según) con la intención de ensuciar a su madre, si no fuera porque lo tenía agarrado cerca de sus partes ya lo habría hecho.

…

..

. 10 minutos después de haber hecho la gran batalla.

…

Todos los adultos se estaban arreglando la ropa que habían desacomodado y babeado sus "santos" (Y.H: Nótese el sarcasmo) y queridísimos angelitos; aunque todos tenían una gota gorda de sudor en la frente porque no sabían el porqué de esa batalla.

En una de esas en que la rubia cofcerdacof, se estaba limpiando los restos de la baba, se da cuenta de que su "bebe" había arruinado sus zapatos nuevos, que había comprado en la aldea de la arena, con el 99.99% de descuento a causa de ser ex novia del Kasekage. Pero después de pensarlo alrededor de 10 segundos, se acuerda que tenían garantía por 100 años. Rió internamente la rubia al recordar dicha garantía que le costó diez shurikens de Sasuke y la firma de Jiraiya en su icha icha Paradise edición limitada con fotos exclusivas de las mas sexys kunoichis de Konoha.

En la maravillosa imaginación de Sakura, su inner gritaba miles y miles de barbaridades en contra de lo niños, que había engendrado. La guillotina, el gotero, la orca, los cocodrilos, Orochimaru-gay-simbol, una semana en los Andes con Itachi y Shizune en su quinta luna de miel. No eran lo suficientemente aterradoras y traumatizantes para enviarlos…

Así siguió vagando en su imaginación Sakura.

El pelinegro de ojos oscuros = Sasuke. Estaba digamos que más o menos enojado de todo el desastre que habían hecho en SU casa, esas criaturas hijos… del… che…Orochimaru-gay-simbol.

-Me podrías decir "Yuyi" ¿porqué tramaron ÉSTA mini guerra?- Preguntó Sasuke a su hija que de cariño le llamaba Yuyi, pero también lo usaba para regañarla levemente.

-Yo, le puedo decir tío Sasuke – alzó el brazo a más no poder el primogénito Uzumaki para que le preguntaran a él – Lo hicimos porque quería... – fue callado de golpe por Itachi, el cual estaba igual de serio que su padre, aun a su corta edad.

-Porque queríamos saber que son varias palabras que mencionaron en la novela – mencionó como si del clima se tratase.

-¿Cuál es su duda, mis pequeños amores?- preguntó Hinata, en el momento que se estaba quitando la pelusa del cabello, y miraba tiernamente a sus hijos, que son su mayor orgullo.

-Pues verash tía, queremosh osotros saber ¿de dónde vienen los mini chavales? – Preguntó una niña de dos coletas como las de su mamá.

-WTF – Dijeron todos en voz alta, bueno, casi todos, porque Sai es el único raro, como para hablar de un tema indebido en un lugar equivocado.

Todos pensaban ideas y mas ideas de que podrían decirle a una manada de niños con un IQ altísimo, que le da envidia a Shikamaru.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó como si de un rayo se tratara; pero tan rápido como llegó se fue, porque no era una "cuerda" respuesta para darles a tan temprana edad. El rostro de Sasuke se asombró al recordar que Sakura era doctora, y por lo tanto ella les explicaría, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vió su cara apagarse. Naruto, imaginaba con monitos de bolitas y palitos, como traen a los bebes, en un mundo de ramen, al pobre Baka, le escurría saliva por la comisura de sus labios. En cambio Hinata estaba sonrosada como una fresa, porque se imaginó COMO hacer un bebé. Tenten volteó a ver a su marido para que le ayudara a contestar pero este se volteó chiflando. Ino estaba con los codos en sus piernas y sus palmas de la mano en su barbilla, haciendo pose de "pensar" (Y.H: Algo que no hace). Y pues Sai… estaba con su sonrisa falsa, y su pose de "chico Anbu que lo sabe todo porque lo aprende en los libros que NO tienen dibujos".

-Yo les puedo explicar mis chavales, dattebayo – dijo alegremente Naruto al mirar la cara llena de curiosidad que tenían los demás presentes, porque pensaban que había tenido la idea del año – _apoco este cabeza hueca tuvo una idea, me sorprende_ – pensó Sasuke; -_Vamos Naruto-kun, tú puedes – _sonreía Hinata en su interior _– no la cagues porque te castro Naruto_ – pensaba una amigable peli rosa.

-¿Enserio, papi-próximamente hokage?- preguntó la hija del medio del poseedor del nueve colas.

-Claro, los bebes vienen del mundo del poderoso rey Ramen, que se llama el poderoso Rey Ramen, el rey Ramen hace los bebes con la masa para hacer la pasta y los pinta de colores con las especias. Ya que están hechos completamente se los envía al señor del puesto de ramen y él los vierte en un tazón en donde tú los sacas y te comes lo que queda. Así es de donde vienen los bebes – concluyó alegremente el rubio con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…siete… eran los cuerpos que se estrellaron contra el suelo causa de la absurda idea que había planteado el Dobe de Naruto.

…

Seis puños se elevaron y cayeron directitos en el fornido cuerpo de Naruto, en diferentes puntos vitales que para un hombre casi son MUY sagrados. El golpe de Ino fue en la mejilla, el de Tenten y Neji en el estomago, el de Sai en las costillas, y la amorosa pareja de Sasuke y Sakura en la parte de abajo en su entrepierna.

Naruto se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor diciendo viles cosas como: "_Kami me odia", "Sálvame Rey Ramen"_ o la mejor de todas _"Me quedé sin más herederos e Hinata se va a quedar viuda en las _cositas_ de todos los fines de semana"._ Mientras la pobre de Hinata tenía un pequeñísimo kunai que pensaba encajar en el compa de naruto si seguía hablando tonteras.

Ya que todos se "recuperaron" del improvisto, uno de ellos habló.

-Lo que dice su tío Naruto no es cierto, los bebes vienen del esperma que fecunda al ovulo cuando está en sus días fértiles que son unos días al mes, y después se forma un embrión que pasa a ser feto y después nace como un asqueroso y repugnante bebe que se convierte con la edad en una inservible rata que solo pide dinero para gastar sin dar nada a cambio, así es como viene los bebes – dijo un muy pero muuuuuuyyyy tranquilo Sai que estaba leyendo un libro de ¿Cómo nacen esas ratas inservibles llamados bebes?.

El pobre de Sai corrió con la misma suerte que Naruto. Tres costillas rotas y uno que otro hematoma y morenotes en sus ojos.

-Mami, ya me confundió el tío Sonrisas falsas – dijo la princesa de Sasuke; mientras él esbozó una sonrisa al oír como llamaba a su tonto remplazo, por algo le había dicho que así se llamaba. Al pobre cofsonrisasfalascofcof Sai se le desencajó la quijada; y todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas. Exceptuando los pequeños que no entendía nada de nada.

-Bueno, retomando de donde vienen los bebes, pues… Etto… vienen cuando una mamita quiere muchísimo a su papito y el papito le da muchísimos besos a la mamita en _todo el cuerpo_ – dijo en un murmullo solo audible a los adultos que se sonrojaron – haciendo que crezcan en la pancita de su mamita ¿entendieron?- preguntó de repente la joven de cabellos azules y ojos perlas, dejando muy anonadados a todos porque nunca en su larga vida había hablado de esa forma, y mucho menos sin tartamudear en más de dos largos minutos.

-¿Es cierto papi? – preguntaron al unisono los hermanos Hyuga.

Todos se voltearon a ver y asintieron para que se creyeran la pequeña mentira piadosa.

-Por su pongo mi vida, de ¿donde creían que venían los bebes? – interrogó la peli rosa a sus hijos.

A todos los niños presentes les salió una gota de sudor bien pero bien gorda, porque sus papás no saben de dónde vienen los bebes, y que no tienen un teléfono para llamar a la cigüeña.

El pequeño Minato, habló – Mami, papi, tíos, tías y Teme, los bebes como nosotros vienen de un lugar muy lejano desde Francia ¿o era Inglaterra?, bueno pues eso no importa – fue interrumpido por Itachi el cual continuó relatando – los papás le marcan a la cigüeña y le piden un niño como ellos quieren, pero en mi caso fue error de fábrica, porque también mandaron a ésta– continuó la joven Yuuki – después de nueve meses de que la cigüeña hace al bebé, les envía una carta a los papás, de que tal día va a llevar al bebé volando envuelto en un pañal – todos los adultos miraban estupefactos a los niños tratando de razonar lo que decían.

-Y al lado de la cigüeña va Dumbo, que lleva todas las cosas del bebé como son los pañales como los que usa Konohamaru - finalizó la pequeña Yamanaka.

…

..

.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estoy acostada en el piso?, ¿Dónde están los niños? – se empezó a cuestionar la señora Uchiha, o como todos los niños la conocían Oba-chan, poco a poco se fue levantando hasta llegar a la mesita de al lado y recordó algo - ¡LOS NIÑOS! – Salió corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales bajó de un rápido salto ninja que no hacía desde que se había embarazado de su primogénito y cuando correteó a su hijo menor para que se bañara el muy cochino. (Y.H: a Sasuke de pequeño no le gustaba bañarse porque decía que se podría convertir en agua como un monstruo que vió en la televisión).

Cuando llegó a la sala, su corazón estaba agitado y su respiración luchaba por regularse; solamente alcanzó a ver a unas personas pequeñas, y se les hechó encima diciendo cosas como: _¡Están vivos, no los secuestraron!, "Mi nieto es súper fuerte que defendió a todos", ¡Malditos chamacos, me echaron un pañal encima ahora que me acuerdo! ¡Vengan para acá!_ – apenas terminó de hablar y corrió hacia su nieto primogénito, para darle una santa paliza que lo dejaría inmóvil por un mes.

Sasuke estaba avergonzado de cómo su madre se presentó y empezó a querer matar a su primogénito con la intención de hacerlo pagar lo del pañal.

El pequeño Itachi seguía corriendo y corriendo y se perdió en el bosque de Konoha, y detrás de él Mikoto. En la rama de un árbol se encontraba Yuuki grabando como iban a matar a su hermanito y hacer fiesta porque ella sería la única hija de papi, como siempre soñó.

…Dentro de la casa…

-Eso fue raro, ¿No creen? – preguntó el Uzumaki que ya medio se había recuperado.

-No se preocupen, Oba-chan no pudo matar a mi aniki porque el muy cobarde se puso a llorar como mariquita diciendo _"Oba-chan no me mates, la culpa la tiene el baka de Minato, que se las ingenió para dormirte gracias a la cooperación de Konohamaru, mátalos a ellos pero a mí noo"-_ dijo imitando la voz de su hermano Yuuki – si quieren aquí está el video para que lo vean – Yuuki les enseño el video y a todos menos a Sasuke y Sakura estaban riendo a carcajadas con unas gotas de agua salada resbalar por sus mejillas.

…. Quince minutos después de ver el video…

-¿En dónde nos quedamos? – retomó el tema Sakura.

-En que la cigüeña trae a los bebes, junto con Dumbo – concluyó alegremente la Hyuga.

-¡Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado!, ¿Verdad mi amor que los bebés vienen de Francia? – dijo el joven Hyuga que tenía activado su bakhyugan mientras buscaba el rastro de el primogénito Uchiha.

-Etto…!Si claro!, de ahí vinieron ustedes – dijo sudando frío la de dos chonguitos.

-¡Miren qué hora es!, creo que ya se tienen que ir a dormir, para que mañana vallan a la academia. Así que piquen gallo y vállense a el cuarto a dormir, mientras nosotros platicamos – mencionó como un trabalenguas el de sonrisas falsas para que ya se libraran de tanto interrogatorio.

-Pero tío sonrisas falsas, todavía tenemos otra duda – volvió a hablar la princesita de Sasuke.

-A ver ¿Cuál es tu duda? – habló sin ánimos la rubia, que se había quedado buen rato de espectadora en todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es el keso?, oh no así no se dice; creo que era deso, oh gexo. Ah sí ya me acordé, era Sexo – preguntó la pequeña niña tímida Uzumaki que traía sus mejillitas rositas a causa del gran esfuerzo para hablar frente a todos.

Uno por uno fueron cayendo en la batalla del señor,

Aguantando a un par de diablos,

Tratando de criarlos en las artes ninjas,

Para que salgan con sus #$%&

Y vengan a preguntar una santa barbaridad,

Viendo que nosotros apenas sabemos _cómo_ se _hacen,_

De la manera _práctica_, pero nunca dijimos que sabíamos la _teórica_.

AMO A LOS NIÑOS… (Y.H: ¡MENTIROSA!)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y lo siento por no haber subido el segundo cap de preparando todo... pero es que mi compu murió y lo tuve que volver a hacer

y para acabarla de amolar mi USB en donde traía la copia de todas mis hostorias se me perdió en la escuela un día que la llevé para continuar escribiendo la hist., y pues se me cayo por ahi y puff

DESAPARECIO

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR VISITAR

AMGD

LOS QUIERE YUUKI HARUNO


End file.
